Kai's Japan days
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: This is a shot story, it base on the story of Life with the Host Club, its about what happened during the time Lauren move away, its where we look throught the eyes of Kai one of Lauren's friends.


**The days in Japan**

**Kai's pov:**

Day 1:

I woke up and got ready for school, it was quite at the apartment since Lauren left for England, Haruhi comes round to meet me for school, we would walk to school talking about how it would be different without Lauren around to help cheer things up, as we walked through the gates of Ouran all the girls came running up to us and asked where Lauren was we had to tell them that the would find out at the Host Club, when the girls left Kirstyanna and Nat came up to us "So they don't know yet" Kirstyanna asked us "No, the don't" Haruhi answered her back "Its going to be hard on them" Nat said looking towards the school "Sure will be" I said looking up to the sky "It'll be even harder for them when they find out that Max isn't here either" someone said from behind us "What?" I said snapping back to see who it was "Max he left, last night" the person said again "Oh its you Sarah" Haruhi said which made me turn around to see Sarah standing there "So that means you two and the others are going to be busy for a couple of days" someone else said from behind Sarah "What? Who?" I asked while looking behind Sarah "Kat, what you doing here?" I asked when I spotted her "Oh I got transferred here, so starting from today am a student here at Ouran" Kat explained to us "Oh right, well welcome to our school, Kat" Haurhi welcomed her, then the bell rang for the first lesson of the day.

The bell rang for break and the start of my free study for the rest of the day, I spent my break time with Kirstyanna, Nat and Kat we talked about how different it is without Lauren being around and many other things as well, once the bell rang again to say lesson or study time, we all got up and went our separate ways, I went up to the cub room since no one will be there to bother me, as I entered the room I saw Kaoru packing up his things for lesson "Hey Kaoru" I said as I set my books down on to the table "Hey Kai, you got study time?" Kaoru asked me as he saw me enter "Sure have, what about you?" I asked him as I sat the table I put my books on "Same since the teacher isn't here today" he said looking down at his bag "Oh what about Hikaru? I thought you two have the same classes" i asked looking around to spot Hikaru "We do have the same classes, his gone to get his bag, since he left it in class last" Kaoru answered me as he started walking up towards me "Oh right" I said pulling out a pen and started with my study time "Mind if we join you" Kaoru asked me, I looked at him like the question was a stupid thing to ask but then said "Yeah, we're friends right" "Say Kai, what would say to getting some ice-cream later after school?" Kaoru asked me with a bit of nervousness in his voice "Sure" I said looking down at my work.

Fifteen minutes went by and there was total silcents between me and Kaoru, "Hey Kai, Tamaki was panicing about you not turning up for the club at break today" Kaoru started the conversion "Well he knew that I was taking breaktime off to spend some time with my other mates that I have here" I said leaning into my chair to take a break from my studies, "Hey sorry I took so long Kaoru" Hikaru said as he entered the room "Hey Hikaru" I said as I turned to face him "Hey Kai" he replied back with a wave "So Hikaru, heard anything from Lauren" I said teasing him about him being the only one going out with her now "She calls at night sometimes" Hikaru answered as he put his bag down near us "Oh thats good then" I said turning to face my studies again.

Day 2:

Its the second day since Lauren went back, I was hanging out in the clubroom with Haurhi, Hunny and Mori we was eating cake, when suddenly Tamaki decided to have an idea for the club "We should have the club out side on this beautiful day like this" Tamaki said cheerfully "Sure thing" I whispered so only Haruhi heard it, "Say Kai, why are you so down every time Tamaki gets an idea for the club" Hunny asked me "Oh I'm still trying to get use to not have Lauren around that's all" I said as I looked towards his cake "One a piece, it might cheer you up" Hunny said passing me a bit of cake "Sure, thanks" I said grabbing the plate.

"Hey Kai, Leo's on the phone," Hikaru said as he walked up towards me "Yo" I said down the phone to Lauren "Hey Kai you ok?" Lauren asked me "Yeah fine, you?" I answered her back "Yeah but missing everyone" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice "We miss you too, Leo. So how is everyone?" I asked her "Mum's still ill, Megan is still doing things on her own, Kyla is hanging out with Shelley and Hollie more, Cori hangs around with Rai and Liam by playing football, Natalie is doing small jobs around town and me, am hanging out with Leanne, Sophie, Shilpa and Max" Lauren said explaining what everyone is doing over there "Wait Max is over there" I asked her "Yeah, he's winning Shilpa on a wii station" Lauren said to me about Max "Oh, no wonder I haven't heard from him in a while" I said mainly to my self but Lauren heard it as well "Hey Kai, Tamaki said to hurry up, the club is about to open" Jamie said from the door of the clubroom "Right" I said giving him the thumbs up "Is Jamie settling in ok?" Lauren asked me "He sure is" I said like it was a very tiring thing to keep track on him, "Well I better let you get off to your guests" Lauren said with a chuckle "Yeah, its not the same tho, I can't tease the twins without you here" I said scratching the back of my head "I know what you mean" she said again with a chuckle "Well I'll speak to you again soon" I said in a brotherly way "Yeah speak to you soon" she said back to me before we hung up the phone, I headed out of the clubroom and saw that Kaoru was waiting for me outside.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know" I said as I walked past him, "I know bit I wanted to" he said walking after me "Say Kaoru, what do think to Tamaki's idea of having the club aside" I asked him as we walked down some stairs "That it's a good idea, I mean it would be ice to get some fresh air now and then, right" he answered me while walking be hind me "I guess that's an ok answer" I said as we reached the last couple of steps "Well we can't keep our guest waiting now can we" Kaoru said as he walked passed me as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs "No we can't" I said looking up the stairs, then followed Kaoru outside "Finally" Tamaki said as he passed me a costume to change into "Once you have changed your guests will be waiting over there for you" Kyoya said as he walked passed me "Ok" I said before changing into the costume that was given to me.

I had gotten changed into the costume that was given to me, it was a waiters suit with cat ears and tail, I had walked towards my guest and said "Good evening ladies, is there anything I can get you" the girls all thought I was cute and adorable with the cat ears and tail that was added to my costume, all the way through the host club I came to notice that only me, Jamie and Haruhi was the ones that was wearing the animal/human costume while Tamaki and Kyoya were Kings, Hikaru and Kaoru were princes, Hunny and Mori were knights

'Thank god Lauren isn't here to see this' I thought to myself as I was looking at the picture of the days theme for the host club "Hey Kai come here a sec please" Hikaru called over to me as my guests left "What is it?" I said, as I got closer to them, "I was wondering if Kaoru had said anything to you?" Hikaru asked looking a bit worried but also a bit excited about something "No, he doesn't speak to me as much then usual" I said looking at he confused about it all "Oh right, well his over there and I think he wants to ask you something" Hikaru said then pointed towards Kaoru.

"Ok" I said looking over to where Hikaru was pointing, he pointed to Kaoru who was sitting near a pond by himself while whispering somehtig to himself, I went over to him and said "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru said that you wanted to ask me something?" "What? Oh yeah" he said as I made him jump a little "So what is it?" I asked him while looking towards the pond, "Well, you know that I broke up with Lauren, right" Kaoru said looking towards the pond as well "Yeah" I said while picking up a stone "Well the reason is that, I had fell in love with someone else" Kaoru said while looking towards me "Oh, they must be nice for you to break up with Lauren" I said as I throw some stone across the pond "Well yeah, he is" Kaoru said as he watched me throw the stones across the pond "Well they better take good take of you" I said as I was picking up another stone then realized what Kaoru had just said then looked at him then said "HE, it's a guy, Your gay" "Looks that way" Kaoru said as he looked at me "Who is this guy?" I asked putting the stone down "Well, its…you" Kaoru answered in a silent voice "What I did hear you?" I said while still looking at him "Its you" he said a bit clearer this time, I froze in the spot when he had told me it was me, who he had fell in love with "Kai?" Kaoru said while looking at me.

'Me, Kaoru is in love with me' I kept thinking to myself, "Kai, you ok?" Jamie asked as he walked up to me and Kaoru "What? Yeah am fine" I said snapping out of space and looked towards Jamie then said "Could you give me and Kaoru a sec, we need to talk about something" I grabbed Kaoru hand and walked into the school, we walked to an empty classroom and I turned to face Kaoru then said "I'm sorry about earlier it just came as a shock that's all" "That's ok, so would you go out with me" Kaoru asked with a small smile on his face "I guess we could give it a try" I said with a small on my face "Ok but what about the others?" Kaoru said looking towards the door "We'll tell them when the time is right" I said while walking pass him "Alright" Kaoru said as he followed after me out of the classroom.

Week 2/Day 2:

It has been 2 weeks and 2 day since me and Kaoru had been going out, during that time everything at school had been boring but at the end of the day I would meet up with Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru found out that me and Kaoru was going out since he walked in on us while we was making out "Hey Kai, you ready to go yet?" Kaoru shouted as I was packing up my stuff since it was the end of class and school.

"Am coming," I shouted back to him as I headed for the door, "So where are we going today?" I asked while walking pass him "Back to mine of course" Kaoru said while wrapping his arm around my waist, I let him do that for everyone had gone home already so it didn't matter, "Say Kaoru do you think Lauren is ok?" I asked him with a thinking face "Of course she's ok, she has her family" Kaoru said as we walked out of the school to meet Hikaru waiting for us "Finally" he said before getting into the limo with a smile on his face, "What's he so happy about?" I asked as I watched he get into the limo "Beats me" Kaoru said while walking to the limo.

The whole evening went by great, we played on the x-box, wii station, and play station 2, sometimes Kaoru and me would go off to make out, now we was watching a film and eating snacks "I'll right back" Hiakru said as he got up from the chair and went out in to the hall way, "Where do you think he is going?" I asked while curled up to Kaoru "Maybe to phone someone" Kaoru said looking back towards the hallway door.

The movie was nearly finished, when Hikaru came back into the room "Where did you going?" Kaoru asked looking over at his brother "Just in the hallway, to phone Lauren" Hiakru said sitting down on the chair he was sat on earlier "What? Really? How is she?" I said sitting up to see Hikaru "She's fine, misses us like but fine" Hikaru said looking over at the TV "That's good then" I said curling back up to Kaoru.

Once the film was over, Hikaru got up and headed into the kitchen, Kaoru had fallen asleep so I moved away very slowly not to wake him, then once I got up I went into the kitchen to talk to Hikaru "Is he a sleep?" Hikaru asked as I walked into the kitchen door "Yeah" I said sitting down on a chair, "So what do you to eat?" Hikaru asked while looking at a note that was left "Am not that hungry" I said placing my head on to my hand "So what you going to do now, I mean are you staying or are you going home" he asked me as he sat down placing to glasses of water in front of me "Don't know, I might go home" I said looking at the clock "No your staying" a voice said coming from the living room.

I looked over towards the living room door and saw Kaoru, "It my choice Kaoru" I said looking back at the glasses on the table "But its dark and there is no one around to take you back" he said still standing at the door way, I didn't say anything back to him for I didn't want to curse a fright with him "Ok then it settled, Kai you can take the bedroom 3rd down on the left, next to Lauren's room" Hikaru said breaking the silence, "Lauren's room?" I said looking up at him "Yeah, Lauren had her own room here and still has" Hikaru said looking down at me.

I looked at the glass and then back up to Hikaru to say, "Can I look around please" "Sure you can don't need to ask" Hikaru said picking up the glasses and placed them on the side "Come on, I'll show you where it is" Kaoru said turning to walk out of the door "Ok" I said following after him.

Week 2 / Day 6:

It was a fun day at Ouran and the Host club was putting on a show, on the door of the host club was a sign saying 'The theme for the host club will be a curcis for there will be a lot of entertaining things' "Thank god Lauren isn't here" I said to myself as I entered the clubroom, "KAI" Huuny shouted and jumped onto my back "Hey Hunny, what's up?" I asked looking over my shoulder "Nothing really" Hunny said looking down from over my shoulder "Something is up, what is it?" I said placing Hunny down and turned to face him "Well its about Lauren, has she been in contect with you lately" Hunny said with a bit of sadness in his voice "Yeah she has she's fine and be for you ask Tamaki the baby is fine to" I said while noticing Tamaki hearing the converstion me and Hunny was having "That's good then" Tamaki said and went back to gathering the costumes up for the day.

"Hey Kai, have you seen Kaoru lately" Haruhi asked while looking around the room, "No, why?" I said looking around the room too "It's just that, Kyoya said that Kaoru and Hikaru was ment to be ready to welcome the guests in" Haruhi said looking towards me "Oh, well I could go find him if you want" I said looking back to her with a smile "Could you please, I would but Kyoya and Tamaki has put me in change of alot of things since Jamie isn't here today" Haruhi said holding out a list "Don't worry, I'll find them" I said walking towards the door of the clubroom.

As I walked out of the clubroom Kirstyanna walked by with a stack of books nearly falling over, she lost her footing and fell but I catched her in time before she could hit the floor "You ok" I asked helping her stand up and then gathered the books back up "Oh yeah, am fine thanks Kai" she said picking up some of the books, "Say Kirstyanna, have you seen the twins at any point today" I asked as I passed her some of the books and then started walking with her down the hall "Well lets see, I havn't seen Kaoru today but Hikaru should still be in class taking the extra 5 minutes for being late to school" Kirstyanna said as we turned a corner to enter and classroom where Kat, Nat and Renge was "Thanks and here you go" I said passing her the rest of the books before heading out to find Hikaru.

I was walking down the halls again, when I heard a nosie from one of the classrooms that I was walking by 'What the?' I thought to myself and peek through the door that was slightly open, there was a couple of students watching some DVDs and acting them out 'They seem to be having fun' I thought to myself and started heading backk down the hall in search for Hikaru.

I finally ended up outside the classroom that Hikaru was in, I opened the door and saw that he was on the phone to someone, as I walked closer I heard him say "Ok speak to you again soon, love you" then he hung up after a bit 'Lauren' I thought as he put his phone into his pocket "Hey Hikaru" I said making him jump a little "Jeez Kai don't do that" he said facing me, I chuckled a little at the reaction "Say where's Kaoru?" I asked looking around the room "He's at home ill" Hikaru said placing one hand on the desk and one on his chair, "Oh, well I better visit him after school then" I said facing back towards Hikaru "So what you doing here, not in trouble as well are you" Hikaru said looking towards the front of the class, "No, should you be on the phone when the teacher isn't here?" I said looking away from him "It was important" Hikaru said looking up at me "Lauren, you really miss her don't you" I said looking towards him "Yeah" he said looking down at his pocket, "Hey you never know she might come back and surprize you with something" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Hikaru said looking at his watch, "Your time is up, by the looks of it" I said looking at the clock in the room "It sure is" Hikaru said as he stood up and grabbed his things for the day, "Say Hikaru, what would you do if the baby, turned out to be Kaoru's?" I asked as we started heading out of the classroom "Help look after it" Hikaru said looking at me which made him walk into the door of the room "Ouach that's got to hurt, you ok?" I said looking behind me as I had walked a bit in front, "Yeah, fine, we should get to the clubroom" Hikaru said holding his nose and started walking towards the clubroom.

As we reached the clubroom and opened the doors, we saw Tamaki ranning around like a headless chicken while waving his hands about saying "We wont be done in time for the guests" as I sat down on to one of the sofas, Haruhi walked up to me with a cup of tea and placed it down on the table in front of me "You didn't have to get me a drink Haruhi" I said looking up at her confused at what she did "Well you will need it" Haruhi said sitting down next to me and filled me in on what's happening.

After Haruhi explained everythingto me, I felt like I was going to blow up with all the activities that I had to do "And Tamaki is panicing because?" I said looking over at the emo Tamaki in the corner "Becuase Kaoru isn't here today" Haruhi said standing up to started walkingover to Tamaki to snap him out of his emoing thing, 'Lauren am so glad your not here right now' I thought to myself and then chuckled a little and then thought 'On second thought, it would be good if that you was here cause you would think of something to do,' I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Hikaru and Mori putting up the decorations and Hikaru nearly falling off the laders "Hikaru be careful" I shouted to him.


End file.
